


Forgive Me

by MoonBeam95



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBeam95/pseuds/MoonBeam95
Summary: Prompts: 57 - You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad  and 73 - so good, so sweet,baby.





	Forgive Me

##  [Forgive Me (Ralph x Reader)](https://moon-beam95.tumblr.com/post/186660665965/forgive-me-ralph-x-reader)

Fandom: The Flash

Pairing:Ralph x Reader

Rated: E

Word Count: 679

Prompts: 57 - You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad and 73 - so good, so sweet,baby.

He mouthed at your neck, biting down before gently lapping at it to soothe the ache.

You groaned and leaned away, intent on ignoring him. Tapping at the keyboard,you resisted every urge to turn around, especially as his hands began to roam your body. He knew exactly how you reacted to him, making it far too hard to bare a grudge at him.

Internally shaking your head, “Ralph. That’s enough.”

“Come on babe” he whined, nuzzling your neck, “I said sorry.”

Your hands paused, hovering above the keyboard as the rage came flowing back. “You mucked up weeks of work.” Current work was all but forgotten now, typical, first he ruins your experiment and now he’s disturbing your research. If only he wasn’t so darn cute.

“How was I supposed to know?” He’d stepped back and you could hear the pout in his voice.

You turn finally, glowering at him, “I don’t know? Maybe the fact it was all set up in my lab space.”

Arms crossed over your chest as you put on your best glare. The lace of your bra peeking out of the top of your shirt, as you unintentionally pushed up your chest.

“Ralph” You growl out seeing him distracted, not paying attention whatsoever to what you were saying. You literally watch him glance down, eyes watching the rise and fall of your chest, seemingly entranced.

“Ralph!” You repeat louder, voice echoing in the lab.

Reluctantly he drew his eyes away from the spectacular view to see you glaring daggers, body tensed and lips pursed. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips as he stepped into your space, arms rubbing your shoulders  **“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”**

You scoff, shaking your head. That seemed to be his go to line, be it when you’re happy, sad, mad ECT, and damn if he wasn’t sincere every time. You gave a tiny smile but still not willing to let this go.

He goes to his knees between your legs, hands running up and down your bare thighs. You’d be lying if you said the thought of Ralph in a suit between your legs didn’t send a rush of arousal through you.

He spreads your legs farther, pressing a kiss to your thigh before nuzzling it “let me make it up to you baby”

Fingers stay curled around your thighs tracing nonsensical shapes as he leans into your panty covered crotch. You desperately needed to clench your thighs together, anything to relieve the tension that was building up.

He nosed at your clit before running his tongue over your cloth covered cunt.

“So wet, you’re seeping through.” He tugs them to the side before diving in, licking, sucking nibbling at your clit. Stiffening his tongue he begins to fuck you with it, causing you to grind down on his face. Smirking, he lengthened his tongue to an almost comical size in an imitation of a cock.

Your hand winds up into his hair, making without abandon, as you hump onto his face. Whimpering as he mutters,  **“so good, so sweet, baby.”**

He loved you like this, unrestrained, taking your pleasure and he loved the taste of you. He could tell you were getting close by the way you moaned and your hips began to stutter. He rose a hand to rib sloppy but quick circles on your clit to tip you over the edge. You froze, hands tugging at his hair, back watching as you came around his tongue, whimpering as he withdrew. Smirking up at you from between your legs he asks “Forgive me?”

Chest still heaving you cast a glare his way, before snapping your hand out and dragging him by his suit jacket to you. He gulps looking faintly afraid to which you smirk before pressing a brief kiss to his lips tasting yourself.

Raising an eyebrow you say “I’m getting there, but I could use a little more persuasion”

He laughed before kissing you again.


End file.
